Déclaration
by Shigu
Summary: A la demande de deux amies, j'ai écrit un oneshot Shonen-Ai sur Tezuka et Fuji. J'éspère qu'il vous plaira


Auteur : Shigure-chan

Base : Prince of Tennis

Genre : Shonen-Ai

Couple : TezukaXFuji

Disclaimer : Persos pas a moi TTTT Mais a Konomi-sensei

Commentaire : A la demande de Fubuki-bucho et Akira-chan (deux amies), voici une petite fic ! Ecrite en écoutant _White Line_ en boucle (l'un des endings de l'anime chanté par les seiyuus de Fuji, Tezuka, Oishi et Echizen)

* * *

**_Déclaration_**

* * *

40-15

Fuji tenta d'envoyer la balle à l'opposé de son capitaine. Inutile. La Tezuka Zone était toujours aussi efficace. La balle revint comme attiré par Tezuka qui l'a renvoya à l'opposé de Fuji.

6-3

Une défaite, une fois de plus mais qu'importe ! C'est en jouant que l'on progresse. Fuji Syusuke, titulaire de Seigaku, châtain au yeux bleus, alla serrer la main de son capitaine.

-Beau match.

Tezuka approuva d'un signe de tête. Titulaire et surtout capitaine de l'équipe, il était brun au yeux marrons et portant des lunettes. Il remonta sur son nez ses dernières.

-Fuji …

-Hai ?

-Est-ce que je peux te demander quelque chose ?

Fuji inclina légèrement la tête sur le côté.

-Oui bien sur.

-Je voudrais que tu m'aides à soigner mon bras gauche…enfin…Mettre de la pommade et refaire le bandage…

Le joueur sourit. Evidemment qu'il voulait bien ! Il ferait tout pour son capitaine…et surtout pour l'homme qu'il aimait. Tezuka prit ce sourire pour un « oui » et il se dirigea vers le local, suivi du joueur prodige. Ils étaient seul. Normal, leur match avait été joué après la fin de l'entraînement, quand tous étaient rentré chez eux. Tezuka, après avoir posé sa raquette, prit le tube de pommade de son sac et des rouleaux de bandages dans la petite pharmacie du local. Il donna le tout à son joueur puis enleva son tee-shirt et s'assit sur un banc. Fuji rougit vivement. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait le torse musclé du capitaine mais il y avait ç chaque fois les autres joueurs avec eux donc ça ne le dérangeait pas, mais là…ils étaient seuls.

-Fuji ?

-Ah ! Excuse-moi.

Le châtain défit le bandage entouré autour de l'épaule et le coude du bras gauche du capitaine, il ouvrit le tube de pommade et en mit une noisette sur ses mains, puis il commença à l'étaler sur le coude de Tezuka, doucement en faisant des mouvements délicats et doux. Puis reprenant une noisette de pommade, il entreprit de l'étaler sur l'épaule du brun, tout en le massant. Tezuka ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit soupir de contentement qui le fit légèrement rougir. Les soins de Fuji lui faisaient du bien et soulagé un peu sa douleur. Une fois la pommade étalé, le châtain prit un rouleau de bande et commença à entourer le coude. Il en prit ensuite un autre et se mit face a Tezuka. Il entreprit d'entourer l'épaule du brun. Ce dernier leva la main jusqu'au visage de Fuji au dessus de lui. Ce contact inattendu fit sursauter le joueur qui faillit faire tomber la bande qu'il s'apprêtait à ranger après avoir fini de panser le bras du capitaine. Tezuka enleva sa main presque aussitôt.

-Désolé.

-Je…

Rouge. Leurs visages étaient rouges et un silence pesant s'installa dans le local. Aucun des deux ne savait comment réagir et que dire…C'est Tezuka qui bougea le premier, en se levant et en remettant la chemise de l'uniforme scolaire. Puis il prit le tube de pommade et alla le ranger dans son sac. Au même moment, il sentit une main empoignait sa chemise. Il n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qui c'était car après tout, il était seul dans la pièce.

-Je…Tezuka…Je t'…

Tezuka se retint de respirer afin d'entendre la fin de la phrase de Fuji, qui ne venait pas. Aussi il se retourna et le regarda dans les yeux bleu du prodige.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire ?

Fuji détourna les yeux et soupira. Ses mots n'arrivaient pas a sortir de sa bouche et puis…ses sentiments étaient-ils partagés ? Il sentit une nouvelle fois le contact de la main de Tezuka, puis une pression sur ses lèvres. Il ouvrit légèrement la bouche et la langue du capitaine en profita pour s'y fourrer. Un baiser passionné et remplit d'amour fut alors échangé. Il fut interrompu par le bruit d'un corps qui tombait lourdement. Tezuka et Fuji regardèrent vers la porte d'entrée et virent un Kaidoh étonné et rouge, par terre.

-Je…Je…Désolé !!!!

Il se leva et partit en courant. Tezuka ne savait pas comment réagir. Lui courir après et lui expliquait pourquoi il embrassait Fuji ? Il fut stoppé par ce dernier.

-Laisse. Il comprendra. Après tout il est avec Inui.

-Quoi ?!

-Tu n'était pas au courant ?

-Bah…sa se voyait un peu mais je pensais pas qu'ils étaient ensemble…

Fuji sourit et se réfugia dans les bras du capitaine. Il était heureux que ses sentiments soient partagés. Tezuka l'enlaça tendrement.

-Tu devrais te changer.

Le brun lâcha le châtain et alla enfiler son pantalon tandis que Fuji, tout sourire, allait se changer. Une fois prêt, ils sortirent et Tezuka ferma le local. Puis main dans la main, ils prirent le chemin de leur maison respective.

* * *

**OWARI !!!!!**


End file.
